


The One

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The One

She wanders the castle grounds, observing the celebration without partaking in it. As queen, Kenna Rys always feels somewhat on edge. Yes, the war is over, and young Lia is now queen of the Iron Empire, but Kenna still can’t fully let herself go. Over by a tree, stands Jackson, smiling but also separate from the others. 

“Thank gods,” Kenna says walking up to him, “someone else as uncomfortable as me.”

“Your majesty!” He stands at attention. With a laugh, she assures him that it’s ok to relax tonight. There is an uncomfortable silence as these warriors are used to their every though dominated by thoughts of an upcoming battle. Finally, Jackson breaks the tension. “What will you do now that you’ve achieved peace?”

Kenna looks down at Jackson’s hand. He still wears his wedding ring, even though his wife has long since passed away. She knows he still loves his wife and she wants to have that feeling as well. 

As she closes her eyes, she remembers her mother, Adriana. The former queen used to tell her stories about great kings and queens. Even as a little girl, Kenna was more fascinated by the romantic stories than the adventurous ones. However, by the time she was an adult, she no longer had hope of finding someone with whom she could share a passionate romance. The princes she met couldn’t light a spark in her heart. Some were nice, others not so much, none of them were what she needed. For much of her life, she feared the likelihood of marrying someone she didn’t love in a purely political union. 

All that changed over the past year during her journey throughout the Five Kingdoms. She met remarkable people, the kind of people she thought only existed in the world of fairy tales. But there was one, in particular, that made her believe that true love was possible after all.

“I would like to get married,” she answers Jackson. “Anyone special in mind?” he asks. She watches the love of her life enjoying the merriment.

“Oh yes, someone very special.”

Jackson follows Kenna’s line of vision. “Val?” he asks. She blushes, “I love her, Jackson. I want her to be my wife.” 

“With all due respect, your majesty. Val would be, how should I put this? An unorthodox choice.”

Kenna shrugs her soldiers, “you’re not wrong. But maybe unorthodox is just what the Five Kingdoms, need.” Jackson sees shaking with excitement, and perhaps nervousness. “I know she’s just what I need,” now Kenna is fidgeting, Jackson can tell she wants to propose tonight. 

“She’s capable of more than anyone realizes, including herself. I know she can handle the burden of being a queen. It certainly helps that the people of the Five Kingdoms love her; she’s one of them, yet able to grow into the role of royalty. And as for me…” Jackson notices Kenna holding her hands next to her heart, “It’s exhausting being a queen. I always have to project confidence and strength. With Val, I can be vulnerable. Gods, I want that so much; to be able to fall asleep in her arms every night. Our time spent together has been magical.”

There is a shine to Kenna’s eyes, Jackson knows Kenna well enough to know that Val is the one for her. As crass as the Mercenary can be, he agrees with Kenna that she has grown as a person and potentially a leader. 

“Better go get her then,” he says with a smile and a pat on Kenna’s back, prodding her in Val’s direction. 

She makes her way to Val, whose eyes light up at Kenna’s presence. She proposed to Val, promising to love her forever, knowing that not even death can keep them apart. Her heart races as Val eagerly accepts and kisses her. For a moment, she is lost in the kiss, wanting it to last forever and as they pull away she feels like a character in one of mom’s stories, ready to begin a fantastic story of love.


End file.
